La arranca corazones
by silviasi22
Summary: Arrancar corazones era un trabajo fácil, rápido, y seguro hasta que Regina Mills se topó con una rubia, con ojos azules que de tonta no tenía un pelo. Si Regina hubiese sabido lo que se avecinaba, nunca hubiese aceptado tal encargo.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

8:00 A.M - Tallahassee

En medio de un desordenado loff en el centro de Tallahassee una joven rubia muy ocupada, se vestía mientras preparaba unas tostadas y a la vez sostenía el teléfono sin manos para siquiera cogerlo.

-Si, si, ya tengo echa la maleta, no me dejo nada, creo. No te preocupes, saldrá bien cariño.

-¿Y si no encuentras a ese tipo y perdemos la casa?

-Voy a encontrarlo, siempre lo hago, y cuando lo haga, su familia nos pagará el triple de la pasta fiada. Saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

-Confío en ti Emma, siempre lo hago. ¿Has echo el desayuno? ¡Me muero de hambre!

- Tranquilo, estoy haciendo las tostadas - mientras se ponía unos calcetines - ¿Qué tal tú noche de curro?

-Agotada... ser basurero es peor que deprimente.

-Necesitamos pasta... si sale bien este negocio podrás dejarlo y buscar algo mejor.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero ser un mantenido... Ya estoy subiendo nena.

-¡No eres ningún mantenido Neal! Te dejo, que tengo que acabar de arreglarme, las tostadas ya están, desenchufa la tostadora - colgando el móvil y tirándolo encima del sofá lleno de cosas.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! - entrando por la puerta cinco minutos después un joven vestido con un mono verde de trabajo.

-¡A la ducha, ni se te ocurra besarme, hueles que apestas!

-¿No vas a ducharte conmigo nena? - acercándose a Emma de broma.

-Mi avión sale en dos horas y media. ¡No tengo tiempo para pornosidades! A la vuelta, te lo prometo.

-Está bien - resignándose - ¿Dónde decías que ibas esta vez?

-A Boston creo... ni idea, estaré aquí en 72 horas, ni una más - guardando un par de cosas en la maleta y cerrándola definitivamente.

-Te voy a echar de menos rubia - con una tostada en la boca, sin apenas pronunciar media sílaba bien.

-¡Y yo a ti tonto! Me tengo que ir - lanzándole un beso con la mano - Pórtate bien, ¡chao!

-Te quiero, no lo olvides.

-Yo a ti también te quiero.

* * *

8:00 A.M - Boston

Tumbada en la cama, una mujer de no más de 35 años se gira al oír sonar su móvil por enésima vez. Había sido una noche dura, pero bien recompensada, por que no cogiese un encargo esa mañana no iba a pasar nada. Necesitaba dormir. La urgía dormir.

BRR BRR

El IPhone4 depositado encima de la mesilla de ese hotel de mala muerte no dejaba de vibrar. Por más que se tapaba la cabeza y oídos con multitud de almohadas, el peliagudo ruidito de vibración seguía oyéndose, una y otra vez, no dejaban de llamar, fuese quien fuese, la estaba cabreando y se estaba tomando muchas molestias. Debía de ser un encargo muy importante.

Harta del maldito móvil, consternada a que ya no iba a conciliar el sueño, se destapó de mala gana y se sentó en la cama, reclinándose. Con una mirada asesina localizó su móvil y lo acercó hacia sí con su mano izquierda. El puto móvil seguía vibrando. Al otro lado del celular un número en oculto insistía una y otra vez en hablar con ella.

-¿Si? - contesto con tono serio Regina.

-¿Es usted la "arranca corazones" que se ocupa de la ciudad?

-Depende quien lo pregunte. Y para que.

-Iré al grano, ya no queda mucha gente como usted. Me ha costado mucho localizarla.

-Entenderá que no me gusta que todo el mundo sepa de mis selectos servicios.

-Por supuesto, lo entiendo. Seré breve. Le ofrezco medio millón de euros por un sólo corazón. Lo necesito entero, y sin triturar, y tiene de tiempo 72 horas. ¿Podrá cumplir el encargo? Me han dicho que es usted la mejor en su campo. Espero no llevarme una decepción.

-Está usted hablando con la persona adecuada. Diga nombre y apellido, y yo me encargaré del resto.

-Su nombre es Emma Swan.

-Eso está hecho. En 72 horas ese corazón será suyo. No le quepa la menor duda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los reviews! Nadia, Paola, Vesi, Cristine y Arishia! ^^**

**Neal saldrá un poco, lo siento, pero bueno os le puse de barrendero no os quejéis jajajja Sólo os puedo prometer que el porno swanqueen tardará menos que en el de La vecina... a ver si así me seguís aquí. Tenía una buena idea, pero ahora no veo que sea tan buena, pero lo seguiré!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_"Última llamada para los viajeros con destino a Boston, por favor embarquen por la puerta 52"_

-¿Lo ha entendido todo Srta. Swan?

-Perfectamente.

-Le vuelvo a repetir, en ese sobre tiene toda la información acerca del sujeto que está buscando mi cliente. No podrá abrirlo hasta estar en su piso franco en Boston. Recuerde que el sujeto es alguien con contactos y peligroso, tenga cuidado. Si cumple con su objetivo y localiza a la persona antes de 72 horas, mi cliente le pagará la cifra acordada.

-No se preocupe, dígale a su cliente, que de las 72 horas me sobran mínimo 20 para hacer turismo - guardando el sobre en el bolso y sacando unas gafas de sol.

-No subestime a su presa, Srta Swan, no la subestime...

-Tranquilo, nunca lo hago. Y dicho eso Emma con aires de superioridad, como si de un ángel de Charlie se tratará, cogió el asa de su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta de embarque con la máxima tranquilidad posible. Nunca la habían exigido tanto por un pedido, tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba, pero era muy supersticiosa, si abría el sobre antes quizás las cosas se complicaran en su búsqueda. No, debía esperar a llegar a Boston. Mientras se pondría los cascos y se relajaría escuchando heavy metal.

* * *

Con aún una resaca del quince, Regina Mills, se sentó en la cama del hotel y sacó su portátil. Tan sólo tenía un nombre, pero necesitaba una cara. Prefería quitarse el encargo lo antes posible. Normalmente su trabajo consistía en arrancar corazones y estrujarlos, la muerte parecía de lo más natural y cualquier forense que examinase los cuerpos siempre concluía que había sido parada cardiaca o infarto... pero esta vez, no la habían pedido a un cadáver, sino un corazón, entero, y vivo. Sea quien fuese, sabía de que estaba hablando, quien poseyese un corazón arrancado podría controlar a esa persona, pero ¿para qué? Quien narices sería esa Emma Swan. Abrió el buscador e introdujo el nombre, pero para su sorpresa no había nada de nada. Ni una foto , ni el sitio en donde trabajaba, o donde hubiese estudiado, ni tenía perfil de facebook... nada. Lo único que remitía a ese nombre era una página de un periódico de hacía 18 años en donde ponía que habían encontrado a un bebé en una cuneta, un bebé llamado Emma Swan. Regina borró su sonrisa de la cara, no iba a ser un trabajo fácil si no sabía que aspecto tenía el sujeto a día de hoy. Estaba muy mosqueada. Recogió sus escasas cosas, se dio una ducha rápida y se largo del hotel. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y poco tiempo. Por lo pronto debía dirigirse a la casa de acogida adonde hace 18 años habían llevado a esa mocosa, con un poco de suerte allí habría fotos más recientes de la tal Emma.

* * *

En el aeropuerto...

-Si Neal, ya he llegado. Todo bien.

-Me alegro cariño. Oye ha llegado una carta para ti.

-¿Para mí?

-Si, creo que es de la casa de acogida en donde estuviste.

-Que narices... ábrela y dime que coño pone.

-Te leo.

_Estimada Emma,_

_Hace aproximadamente dos años que dejó este lugar, y nos ha sido muy difícil localizarla pero creímos que querría saber que hemos encontrado una partida de nacimiento que podría corresponder a la suya. Si es tan amable nos gustaría que viniese a recogerla, quizás pueda encontrar a sus padres tras todos estos años._

_Un cordial saludo._

_La directora_

-¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo?

-Eso es todo, en la carta no viene nada más.

-Venga no me jodas, podían haberme mandado la puta partida de nacimiento en el jodido sobre...

-Bueno, mira el lado bueno estas en Boston, no tardas nada en ir y ya.

-No tengo tiempo que perder, estoy trabajando... además me da igual que hayan encontrado mi partida de nacimiento. No quiero saber nada de mis padres. Si he estado 18 años sin ellos puedo sobrevivir sin saber quienes son.

-¿Pero no te haría ilusión saberlo? Coger a esos cabrones por el cuello y preguntarles que ¿por qué cojones te abandonaron en una puta cuneta?

-Vale, vale, déjalo. Iré, ¿así vas a dejarme en paz?

-Si. Llámame cuando sepas algo nena, un beso.

Emma colgó el móvil y al meterlo en el bolso se quedó mirando el sobre... no, aun no podía abrirlo. Sin ningún animo salió del aeropuerto y alquiló un coche, tenía que ir antes que nada a la mierda de casa de acogida en donde había pasado su infancia. La daba igual saber quienes eran sus padres pero... cuanto antes se quitase eso de encima, antes podría centrarse en su presa, si salía bien, ganaría mucha pasta y podrían dejar de vivir esa vida de perros y vivir como reyes. Lo que la ofrecían no era una cifra cualquiera sino, medio kilo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias Nadia, Paola, melafan1, Lee, Vesi, venus1485! ^^**

**Este fic no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, es una locura en mi perversa mente jajaja entonces no se, no le busquéis explicación a que haya o no magia, porque no se si lo meteré en la trama o pasaré... según como lo enfoque! =) Espero que sigáis leyéndome 3**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Regina Mills se bajó de su Mercedes Benz y miro al ruinoso edificio en el cual se supone iba a saber más de su presa. Al lado, en un pequeño jardín, unos niños revoloteaban, a Regina la daban lástima. ¿Cómo alguien podía abandonar a niños tan pequeños? Quizás se dedicase a arrancar corazones, pero tenía el suyo a buen recaudo, muy en el fondo tenía un corazón que se moría por amar. No recordaba a sus padres, o no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que ella nunca sería capaz de abandonar a un hijo. Algún día dejaría esa vida y sería madre, una buena madre, al menos era su sueño. Tener un hijo, y educarle, correctamente, en una gran casa, con jardín... quizás después de este encargo, con todo lo que iba a ganar podría hacerlo. De repente un golpe en seco la hizo salirse de sus pensamientos. Un pequeño coche amarillo acababa de estromparse contra se Mercedes Benz perfectamente aparcado en el borde de la acera. Regina echaba humos. Casi echaba más humo ella que su coche. Miró al vehículo que acababa de atentar contra el suyo, en el fondo no era un accidente tan grave, pero... ¿Por qué cojones no se dignaba el conductor a bajar y pedirla perdón? No lo entendía... Decidió acercarse a decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas cuando vio que el conductor era una mujer y estaba inconsciente por el golpe. Normal, ese coche de la era pasada ni siquiera tendría cinturones de seguridad. Era lo que la faltaba, cuanta más prisa, más problemas se le avecinaban. Regina miró a su coche y vio que a pesar del golpe seguramente arrancaría a la primera sin ningún problema, pero el escarabajo amarillo no había corrido la misma suerte. Estuvo tentada a dejar a la joven desmayada en el coche y que la diesen por saco, asi de claro, era esa tipa la que no sabía conducir, pero... algo en su rostro se lo impidió. Regina no era un ser compasivo pero... Sin saber porque rompió el cristal del coche y abrió como pudo la puerta para sacar a la chica inconsciente. Tenía pulso y respiraba, no estaba tan grave... Con mucho esfuerzo arrastró como pudo a la joven hacía los asientos traseros de su coche y tras conseguir meterla dentro y cerrar la puerta, hizo ella lo mismo y arrancó el vehículo. Su visita a esa casa de acogida tendría que esperar, total para encontrar a una niñata de 18 años no necesitaba tanto tiempo.

Horas más tarde...

-¿Dónde cojones estoy? - intentando incorporarse de la cama sin éxito debido al dolor de cabeza.

-En un hotel mal agradecida - contestando Regina que se encontraba sentada en una silla con un café en la mano.

-¿Y quién cojones eres tú? - intentando levantar la cabeza sin éxito.

-Por favor, que malhablada, si lo llego a saber te dejo en la cuneta.

-¿Qué puta cuneta? - enfadándose e intentando levantarse por enésima vez.

-¡Payasa que fuiste tú quien te chocaste contra mi Mercedes Benz! ¡Yo solo he intentado ser amable!

-¿QUÉ? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?

-Vamos hombre lo que me faltaba, ahora la niña tiene amnesia y no recuerda quien es... ¡Esto me pasa por ser bondadosa!.

-Se perfectamente quien soy, pero no voy por ahí desvelando mi identidad a cualquier secuestrador.

-¿SECUESTRA - QUÉ? ¡Esto es el colmo! Me llamo Regina Mills, no soy ninguna secuestradora y menos de rubias repelentes.

-Ya, eso es lo que diría un secuestrador profesional. Quiero un abogado.

-¿Pero qué abogado? ¡Qué no estás detenida ni nada, por mi lárgate!

-Ya... eso es lo que diría un inspector de policía profesional, que me quiere interrogar, y va de amiguito ¿eh? No vas a sonsacarme nada. Soy inocente.

-¡LARGO! Fuera de mi puta habitación de hotel loca. ¡Que estás loca!

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Señora inspectora, sea compasiva! ¡No puedo levantarme, me duele la cabeza mucho! - haciendo gestos indescriptibles.

-Me da exactamente igual, eres insoportable chica.

-Ahora en serio Regina Mills - poniendo tono serio - ¿Dónde estoy? Joder, ¿y mis cosas? No puedes dejarme en la calle, así, sola, indefensa, y mal herida... al fin y al cabo, fuiste tú quien provocaste el accidente.

-¿Perdona? Yo bajé de mi coche tan tranquilamente cuando apareciste tú y me diste por detrás... ¡Al coche digo!

-No, no, no espera. Esa es tu versión.

-Ah, ¿y cuál es la tuya?

-Pues que te van las rubias, menores, ojos azules... A ver que yo no hago ascos a nadie, pero comprenderás que seré pobre ¡pero honrada! Y por ahora no necesito vender mi cuerpo... Lo siento.

-¿QUÉ? Oh no, crees que quiero, yo a ti.. ¡por favor! Pero... repíteme eso de que eres menor. ¡JODER! Encima tus padres estarán buscándote... ¡se me va a caer el pelo por ser buena gente! - levantándose de la silla y poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

-Eso, eso, mis padres estarán buscándome por toooooodo el estado, que digo estado, ¡por todo el país!. Yo soy pobre, pero ellos... puff ¡riquísimos! Se te va a caer el pelo, ¡secuestra - viola niñas!

-¡CALLA YA! ¿Quién coño eres? A ver, dame el móvil de tus padres, les llamamos y todo aclarado. Vienen a por ti, ¡y me dejas en paz!

-Es que... ¡me he ido de casa! No, no, a mis padres no, que me castigan.

-¿Pues a algún otro familiar?

-Si, si, eso, voy a llamar a mi tito Neal. ¿Me dejas tu móvil secuestradora? Según la constitución tengo derecho a una llamada.

-Agh... ¡toma, y cállate! - acercándola su Iphone4.

-¡Ahí va! Pues si que funciona bien el negocio de secuestrar rubias...

-Marca el teléfono de tu tío y ¡cállate estúpida!

-Ya, ya esta llamando... ¿qué coño hará este para no cogerlo? Ummm, ¡ya! Hola tito Neal.

-¿Perdona? Ah, Emma ¿dónde coño estás? No me coges el móvil, estaba preocupado.

-Shhh déjame hablar, no tengo tiempo, me han secuestrado y... - mirando como Regina ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿QUÉ?

-No se donde estoy, es una mujer alta, morena, está buena, pero que mala hostia tiene... el caso es que no quiere dinero, sólo que vengan mis PADRES a por mi, ¿lo pillas?

-Ah vale.. joder Emma, cuando hagas estas bromitas avisa, me he asustado. ¿Qué pasa?

-Tu recuerdas que vine a Boston a un encargo, ¿no? Pues he perdido todas mis cosas, no se que coño tengo que buscar o tal... y luego esta la "secuestradora"... que dice que yo he atentado contra su coche, en fin, creo que me llevará algo más de tiempo el asunto. Sólo llamaba para decirte que estoy bien, adiós TITO - y dicho esto colgó - Su móvil Regina Mills "no secuestro rubias".

-Trae - alargando el brazo con mala leche - ¿Y ya está hija? Pero si no has dicho a tu tío que venga a buscarte... o que avise a tus padres de que estás bien...

-Da igual, no te preocupes - tumbándose en la cama - ahora, si no vas a pedir un rescate por mi, o vas a violarme... ¿Puedes llevarme a donde fue el accidente? Es que me gustaría recuperar mis pertenencias. Porfi - levantándose de golpe y poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado a la mujer morena.


	4. Chapter 4

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Vesi, helena4love, Cristine, Esme, Paola, RegiEri y Lee! Esta historia tengo que ir encaminándola, pero vamos es un sin sentido sus conversaciones porque Emma es una repelente! y se la va la olla mas que a mi xD **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

-Ya hemos llegado. Bájate de mi coche, monta en esa porquería de escarabajo y olvídate de mi - apagando el motor y quedándose a esperar a que la rubia se bajase para arrancar y desaparecer.

-Eh... Regina Mills, ahí delante no hay ningún coche.

-¿CÓMO? - mirando hacía delante y comprobando que era el sitio exacto. ¡No puede ser! Hace unas horas, cuando te chocaste contra mi Mercedes Benz... al irnos, tu insignificante coche, ¡estaba ahí! ¿Quién coño va a robar ese trasto?

-Si yo te contase... - recordando como hacía medio año o así ella lo había robado con la suerte de que ya era un auto robado, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como conoció a Neal.

-¿Te hace gracia?' Por que a mi no me hace ninguna.

-A ver yo necesito mi coche, tenía mi maleta, documentación... tu fuiste la que me hiciste abandonar el vehículo, ahora encuéntralo chica.

-¿Perdona? Tan sólo evite que te murieses de asco, de nada.

-Ya, ya... bueno, ¿qué hacemos?

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos? ¡No hay un nosotras! Bájate del coche, me da exactamente igual niña. ¡Fuera! Ya me has hecho perder toda la santa mañana.

-Pero ¡no tengo donde ir! Ni dinero para el bus, ni nada. Además es la hora de comer, me muero de hambre - mirando con cara de niña buena a Regina.

-¡Agh! Algunas personas trabajamos, no tenemos un papi rico. Tengo cosas que hacer, toma vente pavos y olvídame.

-¿Vente? Con eso no llego ni a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Cincuenta y me dejas en paz.

-No quiero tu sucio dinero - cruzándose de brazos en el asiento del copiloto - Llévame a comer y ya después de la siesta lo hablamos.

-Si claro y luego la hago a la señorita un masaje en los pies si quiere - con tono irónico.

-Por mi... ¿eres buena dando masajes? Porque tengo un dolor en las cervicales que... - notando la mirada asesina de Regina en su nuca - Vale, sólo en los pies, me conformaré.

-Mira, te llevo a comer ¿si? Pero déjame en paz, no hables, no respires... ahora tengo que hacer una cosa. Ni te muevas de coche, en vente minutos todo lo más regreso.

-¿Y dónde vas?

-A ti que narices te importa.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? Es que me voy a aburrir mazo.

-¡Que no! Ni te muevas - quitando las llaves, saliendo del coche y cerrando por fuera.

-¡Voy a asfixiarme! - haciéndola por la ventanilla gestos con las manos en su cuello, simulando ahogarse.

-¡Agh! - bajando las ventanillas - Y cállate.

-¿Por qué vas a una casa de acogida? ¿Quieres adoptar a un niño? - gritando para que Regina que había emprendido la marcha, la escuchase - Si buscas a alguien en particular... yo te puedo ayudar - consiguiendo que Regina se parase en seco y meditase unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta.

-¿Tienes amigos en esta casa de acogida?

-Puede que si, puede que no, lo más seguro es que quien sabe.

-¿Sí o no? - acercándose un poco al coche.

-Si me dejases salir del coche, quizás... - sonando "click" al instante y bajándose Emma del coche.

-Estoy buscando a una chica que salió de aquí hará dos años. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Ummm ¿y que gano yo?

-¿Comer gratis te parece poco?

-No, no. No juegues con la comida, eso ya lo habíamos hablado. ¿Qué gano yo?

-¿Qué quieres asquerosa repelente?

-¡Que me dejes quedarme contigo hasta encontrar mi coche! - poniéndose a la altura de Regina, en mitad de la desierta carretera.

-¡NO! Eso puede tardar días, ¡semanas! De ninguna manera, vuelve al coche, ¡o lárgate!

-Tú veras pero no encontrarás a nadie así... en estos sitios no dan información a cualquiera.

-¿Y por qué a mi no iban a dármela y a ti si?

-No pensaba pedirla, sino cogerla prestada.

-Gracias, haré eso - dándose la vuelta.

-No van a dejarte entrar... está claro que no eres menor, pero yo...

-¿Y? Yo tengo dinero, puedo sobornar a alguien...

-Ya claro... pero yo puedo saltar la valla, entrar y hacerme pasar por una más.

- Eres tan insoportable que se darían cuenta.

-No te creas, en estos sitios todos los días entran y salen niños nuevos...

-La verdad es que... - pensándoselo dos minutos - ¡podría funcionar! Pero, que quieres a cambio?

-Ya te lo dije...

-Es que eres demasiado inaguantable...

-Tú veras, pero parecías con muchas ganas de conseguir esa información.

-Está bien. Acepto.

-¿Trato hecho? - extendiendo la mano.

-Trato hecho - dándole la mano a la rubia.

-¡Guay! ¿Qué tengo que buscar?

-Quiero que busques toda la información posible sobre una tal Emma Swan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por los reviews! Vesi, Cristine, Esme, RegiEri, Paola, Fanficreader Shipper, y Nadia -.- jajaja si esta un poco sin sentido la cosa, a ver si voy encarrilándola, por ahora, seguid leyéndome :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

E-M-M-A S-W-A-N. Ocho letras, dos palabras, tres vocales, cinco consonantes, que casualmente coincidía con su estúpido nombre. ¿Por qué aquella mujer estaría buscándola? Sin cambiar su habitual cara de no saber nada, Emma en cuestión de segundos analizó a la mujer morena. No, no podía tener más de 35 años... ¿cómo iba a ser su madre? Eso supondría que la había tenido con 17... y bueno encajaría en el perfil de madres adolescentes solteras que abandonan a sus hijos. Si, eso tendría que ser. El mundo de Emma se paralizo... de repente tenía en frente a su madre y no sabía su abrazarla o pegarla. Estaba paralizada totalmente.

-¿Me has odio? He dicho que quiero que busques toda la información posible sobre una tal Emma Swan. ¿Eo? - chascando los dedos delante de Emma.

-Si, si, si, oído cocina... voy a ver que averiguo, tu quédate aquí - sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.

-Eh, eh, espera un momento rubia. Se lo que piensas.

-¿Ah si? - sonando con voz temblorosa.

-Por tu cara de terror fijo que piensas que esa chica es mi hija - mirando como la cara de Emma cambiaba - y no, ahora no me vengas con que eso es lo que diría la típica madre abandona hijos porque no - sonando rotundamente.

-¡Mierda!

-Eres tan simple... no te conozco ni de hace un día y... en fin. ¿Cómo puedes haber pensado que yo era la madre de esa niñata que busco?

-Hombre... das el perfil, madre adolescente de 17 que abandona a su bebe... y años después, arrepentida, cuando ya tiene una vida estable, viene a saber que fue de su preciosa niñita.

-Te aseguro que yo no hubiese abandonado nunca a un bebe - poniéndose serie y a la vez melancólica consiguiendo incluso que una persona tan irritante como Emma comprendiese que no debía seguir por ahí. Por la mirada de Regina, estaba claro que no abandonaría nunca a un bebé. Ahora lamentaba que una mujer como ella no fuese su madre de verdad, era todo coraza, en el fondo tenía un corazón enorme. Emma la sonrió y continuó su camino hacia la casa de acogida, hogar, dulce no hogar.

Como debía no levantar sospechas, y Regina estaba observando, en vez de entrar por la puerta, hizo lo que la prometió, saltó la valla y se coló. Y como sospechaba, nadie la miró raro, ni nada, era tan típico niños que escapaban y volvían con el rabo entre las piernas... Rápida y sin ser vista, se metió en el edificio, evitando ser vista, no es que tuviese una buena fama en ese lugar, aun tenía enemigos... Con precaución corrió hasta el pasillo de la directora, y cuando estuve en frente a la puerta, respiro hondo y meditó si llamar un par de minutos, finalmente haciéndolo.

-Adelante.

-Ei, ¿qué tal? - entrando al despacho y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Había ido tantas veces a aquel lugar... aunque siempre era por meterse en líos más bien.

-Emma querida, ¡cuanto tiempo! - levantándose de su cómodo sillón y abrazando falsamente a Emma. Ésta sabía que en el fondo todos en la casa de acogida se alegraron el día que se marchó.

-Ya ves... Bueno, me llegó una carta y...

-Si, si - sentándose de nuevo - hace unas semanas estuvimos haciendo limpieza en los documentos de hace muchos años y casualmente encontramos tu partida de nacimiento.

-Ya... ¿y que mas da? No se, eso será un papel en donde ponga mi edad, sexo, kilos al nacer, grupo sanguíneo... no se, dudo que esté firmado por mis queridos papás.

-No Emma, claro que no está firmado por tus padres, pero pone en que hospital naciste. Y quién fue el médico que te atendió. No se, puedes empezar por ahí a investigar.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me importa una mierda quienes son.

-Bueno, aquí está - dándole un papel doblado y algo amarillento - espero que cambies de opinión y te sirva. Yo solo cumplo con mi deber. Espero que todo te vaya bien, y vengas algún día a visitarnos. Me alegro de verte - y dicho esto y tras soltar una sonrisa falsa, Emma dio por finalizada la conversación, cogió el mugriento papelito, y se fue por donde había venido. Ni se molestó en leer el papel, o tirarlo... en la calle seguía esperándola una tipa que estaba buscándola... y tenía que llevarla algo, sino, ni comería gratis ni recuperaría su coche y pertenencias.

-¿Ya? - mirando hacia la valla que Emma estaba saltando - ¡Qué rapidez hija!

-¡Es que soy como las balas! - tomando un poco de aire, pues había venido corriendo.

-¿Y qué tienes? ¿Qué has encontrado?

-¡Esto! Es una partida de nacimiento... es lo único que había.

-¿Esta mierda? - sosteniendo el papel con asco - ¿Ni siquiera has preguntado al resto de criaturas?

-Si, si, pero al par que pregunté, fue nombrar a esa chica y casi me pegan... no debía tener muchos amigos - lo cual era totalmente cierto.

-Ya... y no se, ¿una descripción de hace dos años? ¿Es rubia o morena? ¿Ojos azules o oscuros? ¿Alta o baja? ¡Algo!

-Ah si si, creo que más o menos es, morena, ojos muy oscuros y baja, bajísima - auto-describiéndose imaginariamente por supuesto pues Emma era rubia, ojos azules y no se consideraba baja.

- Vale, me conformaré con eso, y este asqueroso papel - empezando a leerle.

-¿Por qué buscas a esa chica, si no es tu hija?

-Trabajo.

-¿Alguien te ha pedido que la encuentres? - entrándola ganas de desvelar que era ella.

-Si, mas o menos.

-¡Ha eso me dedico yo! A encontrar gente... ¡que fuerte!

-No, no, no creo que te dediques a lo mismo... quien me ha pedido que busque a la niña esta, no la quiere precisamente.

-¿No son sus padres? - sin entender nada - ¿Quién sino pediría encontrar a una niña de 18 años sin nada en la vida? - viendo lo cruel que era su insignificante vida.

-¿Un enemigo?

-¿QUÉ? - asustándose un poco.

-No me interesa, yo solo tengo que buscarla y ... bueno, eso. Me da igual el fin para el que la quieran.

-¿Y si la matan? ¿Vivirías con esa culpa en tu cabeza?

-Yo no seré quien la mate - por una vez era verdad, la había pedido su corazón, no que le estrujase.

-¿Y si fuese alguien que conoces? ¿No te daría pena?

-No conozco a nadie llamado así, ni con ese perfil. Digamos que no tengo amigos.

-Me tienes a mi - sonriéndola pícaramente.

-Tú te asemejas más a un grano en el culo que a una amiga.

-Ya, ya... ¿pero vas a invitarme a comer o no? - olvidándose de todo lo que Regina la había contado. Con una simple partida de nacimiento, y una descripción totalmente falsa, nunca darían con ella. Antes averiguaría quien narices la estaba buscando y por qué. Emma ya había dado por descartado cumplir su encargo. Sin el sobre en donde ponía un nombre, más la información del sujeto... lo tenía crudo.

-¡Que si pesada!

-¿Ves? Un poco amigas si que somos.


	6. Chapter 6

**GRACIAS por los reviews! Paola, Vesi, Cristine, Esme, Nadia, alexade y FanfiCreader SHipper**

**Perdonadme si pongo alguna falta tonta y a mi laísmo que viene de fábrica! :S Y nada, espero que disfrutéis del capi! jej**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

En un restaurante de poca monta, regentado por una tipa que solo con la pinta ya daba asco comerse la comida, la única compañía que Emma y Regina tenía eran dos camioneros muy ocupados en sus cervezas como para mirarlas.

-¿Vienes aquí a menudo? Te hacía mas de la "high class" - fingiendo limpiar su asiento, que algo de polvo si que tenía.

-Obvio que yo no vengo a estos antros. Era para que te sintieses como en casa - sonriendo malévolamente - Toma, - entregándole la carta - pide algo, engulles y nos largamos a ese hospital.

-Bueno, bueno, con calma - cogiendo la carta de menú y leyendo - que yo me tomo mi tiempo, ¿no querrás que muera por comer rápido?

-Tienes quince minutos, en lo que medito en el plan.

-Ah, ¿que tenemos un plan? ¿somos un equipo? - mirando a Regina la cual había obviado el comentario y continuaba mirando por la ventana mientras pensaba - Creo que ya se que pedir. ¿Pido ya? - sin obtener contestación - ¿Cuanta pasta puedo gastarme? Bah, ni aunque pida una vaca te cobrarán mas de 20 pavos, seguro que lleva matarratas... - riéndose sola - Jobar, que muermo de tia - chascando los dedos delante de Regina para que la hiciese caso.

-¿Tienes déficit de atención o que? - mirando con mala leche a Emma - Pide lo que te de la gana, ¡pero hazlo ya!

- ¿Te pido algo?

-No, me quitas el hambre con tu presencia.

-Tú veras... pero la comida de los hospitales está asquerosa - llamando a la camarera - Señora me va a poner una triple hamburguesa de queso y bacón, con muuuuucho bacón, y le quitas el tomate y añades más bacón. Dos raciones de patatas fritas, enormes, con muuuuuucho ketchup y una jarra enorme de cerveza.

-¡NO! -reaccionando Regina - Tráigala un refresco por favor, que es menor.

-Agh... vale, un refresco enorme con muuuuucho hielo, y de postre, quiero una tarta de chocolate entera para mi sola, y echas por encima muuuuuuuuuuuuucha nata - sonriendo a la camarera, la cual incrédula, miraba hacia Regina esperando su aprobación.

-Vamos, ¿a qué espera? Traiga lo que ha pedido... ¡YA! - echándola una mirada asesina a la camarera y a continuación mirando a Emma - Oye, me estoy dando cuenta que a lo tonto no se tu nombre, no me lo has dicho. Es obvio que no quiero violarte, ni secuestrarte ni nada parecido... por tanto, ¿cómo cojones te llamas?

-Si me pides la cerveza te lo digo - cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Que te den! A partir de ahora serás "Repelente" porque a eso no te gana nadie. ¿De verdad vas a comerte todo ese arsenal de comida?

-Si, no pienso compartir contigo nada - mirando desafiante a Regina.

-Tranquila, quédate con tu "arsenal" de comida basura, pero tienes quince minutos y no más.

-Me sobran diez para hacer la digestión y tres para ir al baño.

-Seguro... ¿cómo te llamas?

-Que no pienso decírtelo, ¡Regina! -recalcando su nombre - ¿Qué? ¿fastidia que yo sepa el tuyo y tú no?

-Eres como una cría, en serio... normal que tus padres no te aguanten - poniéndose la mano en la boca tarde, al darse cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir era muy cruel - Perdona, yo...

-No, da igual - poniéndose ahora seria Emma - es verdad, no me aguantan, es más deben odiarme. Pero me da igual. Voy al servicio, ¿me disculpas? - levantándose y dejando la servilleta a un lado y dirigiéndose al lavabo y acto seguido de cerrar la puerta se apoya en ella hasta deslizarse y caer en el suelo. ¿Por qué la dolía esa verdad? Quizás ya desde su nacimiento fue una repelente y por eso la abandonaron... quien sabe, a lo tonto estaba ayudando a una mujer desconocida que quería entregarla a alguien que la quería muerta... y estaban buscando por casas de acogidas, hospitales y con partidas de nacimiento en mano... así no darían con ella, obvio, pero, ¿y si encontraba a sus verdaderos padres? No sabía si estaba preparada para ello la verdad. Al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Eo? ¿Estás ahí "repelente"? Ya te han traído la hamburguesa.

-¿Y es triple? - secándose una lágrima.

-Demasiado triple diría yo.

-¿Tiene mucho bacón?

-¡Que si! Te vas a hartar. Sal anda, y... perdona, no pretendía ser grosera.

-Tranquila - abriendo la puerta - has dicho la verdad, y las verdades no ofenden.

-Aunque seas una repelente, ningún padre debería pasar de sus hijos. A la venga, vamos, que se te queda frío, y tenemos mucha prisa - saliendo del baño seguida de Emma.

-¿Ya has hecho el plan?

-Más o menos... ya se como podemos conseguir información en el hospital.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Vas a sobornarles con lo que te den de vuelta de mi comida?

-Casi, tú te harás pasar por la tal Emma Swan esa.

-¿CÓMO? Pe-ro yo no do-y el pér-fil - temblando.

-No te pongas nerviosa. Nadie va a enterarse...

-¿Y si aparece alguien que conoce a esa chica?

-Pues la cogeremos por banda para que nos lleve hacia la tal Emma.

-¿Y qué gano yo con esto? -mirando a Regina a los ojos.

-No pienso pedirte la cerveza.

-Tranquila, eso no sería suficiente... ¡quiero mi coche, y lo quiero ya!.

-¿Dónde coño voy a encontrar tu coche?

-Seguro se lo llevo la grúa, llévame.

-Está bien, primero vamos al hospital, y luego si eso...

-Luego si eso ¡no! Quiero mi coche, y mis pertenencias - haciendo que Regina se lo pensase un rato.

-Esta bien, pero ahora, ¡come!

* * *

**P.D:** Hoy es mi cumple, por eso actualice tan pronto jejeje que sino, habiendo subido ayer de la vecina, hoy no tocaba xDDD Estoy contenta y voy a ser buena! Un beso gente =)


	7. Chapter 7

**GRACIAS a todos! :) Paola, helena, , Fanficreader Shipper, Esme, RegiEri y Cristine por los reviews, follow o fav y por felicitarme claro 33333333**

**Bueno se que esto es todo mu loco, espero ir encarrilando pero lo importante es que os riáis jajjaa y quien sabe si surgirá algo, soy tan mala persona xD **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Ya en el hospital...

-Yo sigo sin ver este plan. A ver, voy a recepción, pregunto por un tal Dº Whale, voy a su despacho, le enseño la partida de nacimiento ¿y? Mi laguna empieza ahí - sentada en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Regina, esperando que ésta le aclarase las dudas.

-¿De verdad eres tan corta, o te lo haces?

-Es que no tiene sentido, tú estás buscando a la tal Emma esa, entonces si yo me hago pasar por ella... ¿como vas a encontrarla?

-Necesito encontrar a sus padres, cortita.

-Lo veo difícil, sus padres la abandonaron en una casa de acogida... ni aunque dieses con ellos podrías dar con la chica - razonando su visión del asunto, no pensaba colaborar en encontrar a los susodichos que la parieron y leugo abandonaron tal perro en una cuneta.

-Ya... ahí tienes razón - quedándose callada unos minutos - pero es que sólo tengo ese puto papel para tirar del hilo.

-¿Y si primero vamos a por mi coche, y por el camino pensamos otro plan?

-Tú lo que quieres es recuperar tu coche y largarte, no, no, me debes una.

-¿Yo? ¡Esto es el colmo! Llevo una mañana y casi media tarde secuestrada, y yo soy la que te debe una... claro, claro.

-¿Otra vez? Mira, lárgate, yo trabajaba mejor sola. Que te bajes de mi coche ¡niña! - bajándose Regina de él, no sin antes quitar las llaves del contacto, para acto seguido acercarse al asiento del copiloto y abrirla la puerta a Emma - Vamos, ¿qué no entiendes exactamente?

-¡Pero teníamos un trato! - berreando como un bebe, agarrándose al asiento con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tú lo has incumplido al no ir a hablar con ese doctor. Se siente niña - tirando de Emma hacia el exterior del coche con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Está bien! Iré a ver a ese doctor, pero te advierto, no vamos a encontrar nada, fijo. ¿Quieres dejar de empujarme? Me haces daño - saliendo del coche por si sola, y haciéndose la afligida.

-Que pena, tranquila, de paso le dices al doctor que te cure y asunto arreglado. Toma - entregándole en documento - Y date vida.

-¿Vas a acompañarme? - mirándola incrédula.

-¡Por supuesto! No me fío de ti ni un pelo.

-¡Que descaro! - entrando ya por la puerta principal al hospital.

-¡El tuyo repelente! Tira para recepción, vamos - empujando a Emma levemente por detrás.

-¡Que ya voy! - mirando a Regina con cara de poker y justo dándose de bruces con el mostrador - Disculpe - muerta de vergüenza - quisiera ver al Doctor... Whale, si Whale.

-¿Y tiene usted acaso cita con el Dº Whale? - mirándole de arriba a abajo una decrépita señora de mínimo noventa años.

-Ehh pues no, pero, seguro me recibe. No hay prisa, puedo esperar.

-Bien, pues espere sentada... - volviendo la mirada a sus documentos.

-¿Y va a tardar mucho la cosa?

-Depende, creo que la conferencia duraba tres días.

-¿Que conferencia? - adelantándose Regina a Emma y mirando con desdén a la recepcionista.

-No puedo darles esa información, tan solo informar de que hasta dentro de tres días no vuelve el doctor. ¡Siguiente! - dando paso al próximo de la fila mientras Emma y Regina salían con el rabo entre las piernas.

-Vaya mala suerte... ahora si que no queda otra de ir a por mi coche... - sonriendo por la victoria.

-De eso nada, averiguaré de que conferencia se trata e iremos allí. No tengo tres días para perderles por nada.

-¿Cómo? - mirando a Regina con la mandíbula desencajada.

-Pues que si Mahoma no va a la montaña, ya voy yo a traérsela. Vamos monta en el coche.

-¿En serio es así el dicho? - meditando sobre el refrán que había dicho Regina - Por que a mi no me suena...

-¿Quieres dejarlo de una vez repelente? - arrancando el coche - Y dime de una puñetera vez como te llamas.

-Solo si me invitas a esa cerveza, ¡hace muchísimo calor Regi!

-¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme así! Y he dicho que no, eres una niñata, y encima, ¡menor!

-¿Y si te confesase que no soy tan menor como crees? - harta de que la morena lo utilizase siempre de excusa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Me has engañado? - dando un frenazo de repente.

-¡Que me matas! Y aún soy muy joven para morir.

-Parece que no tan joven - ironizando - ¿que edad tienes repelente? - mirándola fijamente a los ojos - Y esta vez ni se te ocurra mentirme.

-Tengo dieciocho años, casi recién cumplidos - sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bah, una pena, sigues sin poder beber alcohol hasta los veintiuno - arrancando el coche y siguiendo la marcha normal. Mientras Emma respiraba tranquila porque Regina no había relacionado su edad con la Emma que buscaba realmente.

-Oye, al menos podrás invitarme a un refresco ¿no?

-A lo mejor si que me sale rentable ir a recuperar tus cosas y tu coche, me vas a salir cara al final, ¡no haces más que pedir!

-Es que tienes cara de banquera - riéndose.

-¿Qué insinúas, que soy borde, antipática, amargada, y sin vida social?

-Sexual.

-¿CÓMO? -saliéndose los ojos de las orbitas.

-A ver en el susodicho de que fueses banquera, vida social tienes, ¿porque estás de cara al público? - frunciendo el ceño - El caso es que vida sexual... lo dudo, de ahí lo de amargada y tal - riéndose por lo bajini.

-Ya te gustaría a ti mocosa tener la mitad de vida sexual que yo. Que sabrás tú.

-Si, si se ve, muy activa... si me has dicho que no tienes ni amigos...

-No se necesita amigos para follar - callándose rápidamente la boca ante la morbosa mirada de Emma y ponerse roja como un tomate de la vergüenza. No sabía ni como ni porque, pero siempre que la niñata rubia hablaba sentía la necesidad de contestar y ser ella quien dijese la última palabra. Le sacaba de quicio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por los reviews Vesi, Fanficreader Shipper, Esme, Paola, Cristine! ^^ Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, poco a poco intentare que sea tan interesante como parece ser os resulta la de la vecina xD Si, por ahora, feeling romántico no hay, pero...tiempo al tiempo ;)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Conduciendo sin rumbo fijo...

-Ya va a anochecer y tengo hambre - sin mirar a Regina que iba tranquilamente conduciendo hasta que Emma hablo la boca, como no, para pedir.

-¿Ya empezamos? No llevamos ni media hora en el coche y ya quieres comer, ¿eres bulímica o qué?

-Si, cuidado no te vomite en el coche. Oye ¿y si salimos de fiesta? Es que no me creo eso de que... ya sabes, que tú... no, no seguro te tiraste un farol - intentando arrastras la conversación a lo último que habían hablado antes.

-¿Aún sigues con esas? Mira, ni aunque aceptase de ir contigo de "fiesta" podría, porque ¡tienes dieciocho insignificantes años!

-Pues tú verás pero es eso o irnos a dormir y te advierto que doy muchas vueltas en la cama - mirando esta vez a la conductora para ver su reacción.

-Ni sueñes que voy a dormir contigo - riéndose por el "chiste"

-Pues no se donde coño esperas que duerme, si no quieres ir a por mi coche, con mi dinero, documentación, cosas...

-Estás de suerte, ésta ciudad tiene muchos puentes... habitables - diciendo la última palabra.

-Bueno, así que ni quieres dormir conmigo ni salir de fiesta... no, no, si respeto tu decisión, pero, bueno yo pensé que tal vez , vamos, que quizás te interesaría ir de fiesta por lo de encontrar a la tal Emma esa y... - dando mil rodeos inventándoselo sobre la marcha.

-¿CÓMO? ¿Sabes por que zona sale esa niña de fiesta y no me lo has dicho? - pegando un acelerón que hizo que se saltase un semáforo.

-¡Cuidado! Vas a matarme, ¿dónde te dieron el carnet, en la tómbola? - sujetándose al asiento - Yo no he dicho que sepa donde sale de fiesta, sino que puede que la encuentres allí.

-¿Y por qué demonios iba a encontrarla ahí? Hay mil zonas donde podría estar de fiesta.

-Ya, pero no hay mil zonas donde aquellos que salimos, digo, que salen de la casa de acogida puedan ir. Ya sabes tengo amigos y... - recordando que si era cierto que a veces quedaban en una discoteca los niños de la casa de acogida ya no tan niños para recordar viejos tiempos. Pero obvio Emma no podía llevarla allí o puede que la reconociesen, la cosa era conseguir salir de fiesta de gratis con Regina, y estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

-¡Guíame! - sonando convencida.

-Bueno, a lo mejor debería llevar yo el coche que tú... - mirando a la cara asesina de Regina - vale, vale, yo te guió... ummm derecha - intentando recordar en milésimas de segundos algún antro en donde la fuesen a dejar entrar sin su dni falso, en el cuál si tiene 21 años.

-¿Está muy lejos? No me gusta nada esta zona de la ciudad - mirando a los laterales de las estrechas calles llenas de prostitutas, yonquis y de todo.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Ir a Pacha? Esta zona es pues eso, la zona pobre, ¿o es que los pobres no podemos divertirnos? - con indignación.

-¡Eh! ¡eh! para el carro, que yo no he dicho eso, tan solo decía que quizás no sea una zona muy recomendable y segura... vamos que van a desvalijarme el coche en que bajemos, lo estoy viendo.

-Tranquila, buscaremos un parking subterráneo para que a la niña no le rajen su impoluto Mercedes Benz.

-Gracias, me sentiré muchísimo mas segura que si lo dejo aparcado en este cuchitril de calle - acelerando para no seguir viendo según que visiones - ¿Y bien? ¿para donde voy?

-Ehhhh bueno, es que yo suelo venir en bus entonces estoy algo perdida - sin idea de hacia donde iban - gira a la derecha... no, no izquierda, bah sigue recto - mirando calle arriba calle abajo sin saber en donde estaba exactamente.

-¿Pero sabes ir o no? Agh, me sacas de quicio, estamos dando vueltas como tontos.

-¡Aquí! - al divisar a lo fondo la señal azul de parking - venga, aparca.

Minutos después...

Niña, ¿por qué coño están todos mirándome? - mirando ella con cara de asco a la gente que pasaba por delante.

-Quizás, solo quizás, sea porque tanto tu vestido, como el bolso y los zapatos sean de marca... o quizás miren a tus pendientes de oro, o tu Rolex o ¡Ah ya se! se te trasparenta el tanga de marca también.

-¡Estúpida! Algunas preferimos vestir bien, y trabajamos para pagar nuestros caprichos, son cosas que la gente como tú no entendería jamás.

-Si, será eso - mirando con asco a Regina, ojala hubiese tenido unos padres ricos como seguro tenía ella, que le diesen todos los caprichos. En lugar de eso, le abandonaron en una cuneta.

-Bueno, y el antro ese en el cual quizás obtengamos alguna pista... ¿queda mucho?

-Un par de manzanas y llegamos - aproximándose ya a la zona de fiesta y pensando en que hacer. En todas las discotecas por las que pasaban, había un segurata en la puerta, en la cuál estaba pegada la pegatina de "Prohibido la entrada a menores de 21 años" lo iba a tener crudo - Verás Regina, es que solemos entrar con identificación falsificada y claro como no tengo mis cosas...

-¿En serio? !Agh! Dime que localucho es y ya me encargo yo del gorila de la puerta.

-Pues es... - mirando al que tenía enfrente y el de la calle de al lado, escogiendo el primero - ¡este! Ya hemos llegado.

-Si que debe ser deprimente que ni cola de espera hay...

-¿A lo mejor es porque es un poco pronto?

-Mejo, a si antes acabo con el asunto - yendo decidida hacia la puerta - Buenas noches - continuando hacia la entrada tirando de Emma.

-¡ALTO! - poniéndose delante una mole de carne con su 1.90 bien llevado y sus perfectos brazos musculosos empujando "levemente" a una descarada Regina hacia atrás.

-¡Pero será descarado! - tocándose el hombro, ahora, dolorido del impacto - ¡Me has hecho daño asqueroso vigoréxico!

-SIN IDENTIFICACIÓN NO PUEDEN PASAR - hablando con una voz grave y ronca.

-¿Insinúa usted que no tengo la edad suficiente? ¿Es un insulto o qué? - encarándose a la mole de la puerta.

-¡Eh! - tirando del brazo de ésta - Regina que nos va a crujir, vamos, déjalo, enseña tu dni y punto.

-¡Que no! - soltándose del brazo de Emma - Este puto de feria no sabe quien soy yo - mirándole con cara de pocos amigos, sin que el segurata se apartase ni un milímetro.

-¡Ay madre que nos parte en dos! Menos mal que no hay público - mirando a los lados para comprobar que nadie observaba.

-¡Mejor! - poniéndose ya roja de la rabia - ¿Te quitas, o te quito? Y no voy a repetírtelo.

-SEÑORA, IDENTIFICACIÓN.

-Muy bien - volviéndose un paso atrás haciendo que Emma, ya tranquila, se separase a, ver que se había dado por vencida.

-Menos mal... busquemos la puerta de atrás y punto - dándose la vuelta - venga Regina, ¿Regina? - girando la cabeza y quedándose asombrada por lo que acababa de ver - ¿HOLA?

En el suelo, el hombretón de la puerta temblaba de miedo, y una Regina, de espaldas a Emma, sujetaba el tronco pegado al asfalto del hombre con la punta de su tacón. Mientras el tipo le miraba horrorizado y suplicaba clemencia. Segundos después lo que fuese que Regina sostenía en la mano, visto y no visto, se evaporó y se hizo polvo. Justo al segundo, el segurata tras estremecerse de nuevo dejó de respirar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por los reviews! Helena, Melissa Swan, Esme, Paola, Vesi, Fanficreader Shipper, RegiEri, Cristine y Nadia! ^^ PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA! :( Ando súper liada y hasta el 16 debería solo estudiar, peeeero como ya vuelvo a tener internet 24h y ando aislada del mundo jaja seguro escriba a menudo, osea a mi ritmo jajaja :) espero que sigais leyendome, pese a la espera 3**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

-¿QUÉ COJONES HA SIDO ESO? - acercándose a trompicones a Regina y al hombre ya muerto sobre el asfalto.

-Una llave de yudo - evadiendo la pregunta - vamos, en unos minutos despertará - sacudiéndose las manos con suma elegancia y dando unos pasos hacia la entrada.

-¿Una llave de qué? - poniéndose de rodillas ante el cadáver para tomarle el pulso . ¡Este tio está fiambre joder! ¿Qué coño...?

-Te lo advierto niñata - cogiéndola por el cuello de la camisa sin darle tiempo a reaccionar - Tú no has visto nada, porque NO - recalcando el "no" - ha pasado nada, ¿vale? - soltando a Emma al ver que estaba haciéndole daño.

-¡Estás como una puta cabra! - cogiendo aire a bocanadas - ¿Se te han cruzado los cables o qué? ¡Lo has matado!

-Shhh - levantando del suelo a Emma y tirando de ella - vámonos antes de que venga alguien y nos relacionen con ésto.

-¡No quiero ir con una psicópata a ningún jodido sitio! ¡AUXILIO! - empezando a patalear, mientras Regina con toda su fuerza, arrastraba a Emma, intentaba callarla sin éxito.

-¡Cállate! Nos vas a buscar un lío. Quieres explicaciones, muy bien, pero calla ya.

-¿Vas a matarme? - mirando a Regina entre lágrimas sin esperar respuesta, no sabía porque pero la sabía.

-No - sonando contundente y sin dar más explicaciones, mientras cogía la mano a Emma para arrastrar de ella sin sospechas hasta el interior de la discoteca de mala muerte a donde habían acabado - Y ahora, ¿dónde podemos hablar tranquilamente?

-En cualquier lado, esto está lleno de borrachos - mirando a su alrededor y viendo que efectivamente así era.

-Bueno - apoyando a Emma contra la pared - escúchame bien repelente, lo que has visto antes... - sin saber que o como contárselo.

-¿Si Regina? - prestando atención, tenía cierta curiosidad en saber que cojones había pasado allí fuera, para saber si salir corriendo era su mejor opción o no.

-No se... no se... no se como ha ocurrido - intentando sonar convincente, lo cuál provocó la risa de Emma.

-¿Me tomas por estúpida? Supuestamente era una "llave de yudo" - poniendo en evidencia a Regina.

-Es que... digamos que no hay explicación lógica para lo que viste y punto, no preguntes, estás mejor sin saber nada.

-¿O si no qué? - encarándose a Regina y poniéndose a escasos centímetros de ella.

-¿De verdad no te da miedo que te ocurra a ti lo mismo? - sin entender como la estúpida niña era capaz de seguir ahí, parada, sin miedo... obvio Regina no tenía intención de hacerle nada, no iba arrancando corazones sin ton ni son, sabía que toda magia tenía un precio y eso que ella hacía... ese don, bueno, más bien maldición, en un futuro la saldría caro.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué? Regina en un día has hecho más por mi que cualquier otro adulto en su miserable vida. No me has dejado tirada, me has dado de comer, me has aguantado que ya es decir... no se, lo veo en tus ojos, no serías capaz de hacerme nada - dejando atónica a Regina.

-Vaya... no se que decir. No tenía intención de hacerte nada, pero si se presentase la ocasión... y oye, ¿por qué dices eso? Tus padres te quieren, aunque no lo demuestren, y luego tu tío...el tal...¡Neal! se preocupa por ti seguro - intentando ser simpática.

-Mis padres... no tienes ni puta idea, y, si, bueno Neal... me quiere, pero no se, ambos somos iguales en parte, entonces... pero tú, tienes pasta, y... - sonando algo melancólica - yo se que me estás utilizando, pero aun así... pues eso, que gracias, gracias por todo.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, no estoy utilizando, es un trato, tú me ayudas a encontrar a esa tal Emma Swan, y yo bueno.. no me cuesta nada darte de comer, ayudarte a recuperar tu coche... en fin.

-Ya, supongo que es un trato justo - riéndose.

-¿Por qué te ríes ahora? - sin entender nada.

-Por nada, nada - pensando en que, si Regina supiese que ella es a quien buscaba... de trato justo no era nada, pero no podía ni quería revelar su identidad - Bueno, ¿qué hay de esas birras?

-¿Otra vez? No pienso dejar que...

-Me da igual - escabulléndose de Regina - estamos dentro, supuestamente tengo veintiuno, y cualquier tío querrá invitarme a una copa, ala, adiós guapa - saliendo en dirección a la barra. No había dicho ninguna mentira, más de una vez había conseguido copas gratis con una de sus falsas sonrisas de niña buena.

-¡Espérate! - siguiendo a Emma hasta la barra - a saber a que mamarracho se lo pides, ¿y si te echa algo en la vida? o es más ¿intenta propasarse contigo?

-Bueno... siempre será mejor eso a que me maten con una "llave de yudo" - acercándose a un tipo que tendría unos cuarenta años y seguro invitaría a Emma a una cerveza por nada.

-¡Idiota! creí que eras lo suficientemente lista para saber que no fue una "llave de yudo", y... y ya te he dicho que no te pienso hacer nada - indignándose - a sí que vuelve aquí y... - viendo como se había quedado hablando sola, en medio de la pista de baile, a gritos. Mientras Emma a unos dos metros, estaba lo que podría denominarse tonteando con un señor que podría ser su padre, y la camarera traía dos cervezas. Desde luego la niña no perdía el tiempo. Regina echaba humo por las orejas, espero un par de minutos a ver como se desenvolvía la cría con un viejo verde pero no pudo aguantar más. El tipo empezó a tocar el muslo de la repelente de la niñata, y para colmo de Regina, la muy fresca ni se inmutó y solo se rió y siguió la farsa. Regina apretó el puño y se acercó - Disculpe - dando un empujón al tipo, apartándole, y poniendose frente a frente con Emma - ¿Se puede saber que coño...?

-¡Eh! Estaba pasándomelo de puta madre - dando un sorbo a la cerveza y terminándosela - ¡Camarera, tráeme otra! ¿Tú quieres Regi?

-¡No! y tú tampoco - agarrándole de la muñeca y tirándole hacía fuera.

-¡Oye! Estaba pasándomelo bien, ¡eres una aguafiestas! - gritando a Regina, cuando justo se acercó el tipo de antes.

-Perdona rubia, ¿está esta vieja molestándote? - provocando la risa de Emma y la cara llena de furia de Regina.

-¿Cómo me ha llamado grosero? - encarándose con él.

-Dije que si está usted molestando a la rubia, ya puede largarse, ¡señora! deje a su hija pasárselo bien - estallándose Emma de la risa mientras Regina cogía al hombre por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Yo no soy la madre de está estúpida, eso lo primero! Y lo segundo... no sabes con quien estás hablando - encendiéndosele los ojos de la ira, asustando al señor, haciendo que Emma se percatase de la situación y dejase de reírse de golpe.

¡REGINA, NO! - sonando rotunda, y seria. Regina que ya tenía su mano a escasos centímetros de el pecho del tipo, al escuchar esas palabras, se contuvo y tan solo dio un golpe a la barra, resonando casi por encima de la alta música, haciendo que se acercase la camarera a invitarles a irse.

-Por esta vez te libras... pero te lo advierto vejestorio, ni se te ocurra acercarte nunca jamás a menores que encima podrían ser tus hijas, ¡puto enfermo!

-Tranquilícese señora - temblando, y acto seguido de que Regina le soltase, escabulléndose sin decir adiós, definitivamente Regina era intimidante.

-¡Vamos! Gracias a tu numerito nos han echado - arrastrando esta vez Emma a Regina.

Ya en la puerta del local... la calle estaba cortada, la ambulancia acababa de llegar e intentaba reanimar al susodicho de antes, detrás del cordón policial, la gente se amotinaba, y la policía justo entraba a la discoteca para desalojarla, en el justo momento en que Emma y Regina salían

-Disimula, sigue para adelante, hay que llegar al coche ¡ya! - sin evitar mirar atrás hacia el cuerpo inerte del portero de la discoteca, no sabía porque, pero en vez de confesar a la policía que la asesina se encontraba a su lado, cubrió a Regina y salieron de aquel lugar. Se fiaba de ella, la había defendido del señor de la discoteca, que obvio sólo quería aprovecharse de ella... Regina sería lo que sería pero con ella, con ella Emma se sentía segura por primera vez en su corta vida.


	10. Chapter 10

**YA ESTO AQUÍ, YA ESTOY AQUÍ! :D Gracias por vuestros reviews Fanficreader Shipper, Nadia (corto tu padre GRR xD), RegiEri, MissMariFranco (oh dios eres un amor), Guest (deja tu nombre anda! jeje), Paola, Vesi, chapiscruz, KarenEv-Regal1 (ahhhhhhh ya se verá jeje), MClementineD y Cristine! ^^**

**Perdonad la tardanza pero es que hasta hoy no he sido libreeeeeeeee! jeje Pero creo que el capítulo os recompensará, jeje. Y mañana os cuelgo la vecina, lo prometo juro (intentaré)**

**Un besito! :)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Estoy cansada, tengo sueña, necesito una ducha y... ya empiezo a tener hambre - empezando a morderse las uñas como símbolo de ello.

-Agh... ya está dando la tabarra - sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

-Si, y como empiece me voy a poner más pesada que nunca, te lo advierto.

-Agh... lo cansina que puede llegar a ser con una simple frase.

-Y... y te recuerdo que ¡estoy aquí! Deja de ignorarme.

-Agh... ¡Ya te he oído la primera vez! Pero me lo llevas repitiendo media hora ¡y me tienes harta! - levantando la voz.

-Es que no se donde vas, y me puede la incertidumbre... ¿ me llevas a tu cueva viola niñas? ¿Lo pillas? Cueva, agujero, profundo.. jajaja - empezando a reírse como una subnormal por el chiste malo, sin sentido, que acaba de hacer, tragando saliva de repente y dejando de reírse ante la mirada asesina de Regina. Estaba claro que la bromita de "viola niñas" ya estaba demasiado usada por hoy. Tras unos minutos de silencio... - ¡Me hago pis! Pero.. pero puedo aguantar, tranquila... - viendo como se le salían los ojos de las orbitas a la morena - ¿En tu hotel hay jacuzzi? - imaginándose en él, en su vida había estado en uno obviamente.

-Si, pero no para ti, sólo para clientes vips.

-Bueno, pero como tu eres vip, mientras duermes profundamente cogeré la llave vip de tu mesilla e iré - maquinando un malvado plan, que sabía que, desde el momento en que había empezado a decirlo, no iba a cumplirse.

-No pienso dejarte dormir en mi habitación mugrosa.

-Si, bueno, cuando me un baño de espuma aromatizante dejaré de estar mugrosa, tranqui.

-Hablo en serio. Tú dormirás en el coche, fin del asunto - estando totalmente convencida de su plan.

-¿Eh hola? ¿Y dónde pretendes que me duche? ¿Y que mee? ¿Y e jacuzzi? Por no hablar que tengo hambre... y la espalda muy pero que muy mal, uff unos dolores.. además - dándole intriga al asunto - ¿No tienes miedo de que te robe el coche? - era obvio, si algo se le daba bien en la vida a Emma era eso, hacer puentes a coches.

-Obvio me llevare las llaves y te dejaré encerrada.

-Puedo hacerte un puente so lista - sonando toda "reshulona" ante la mirada perpleja de Regina, la pobre, tan modosita, educada, políticamente correcta, no se imaginaba que una niñata rubia supiese hacer esas cosas.

-¿Perdona? ¿De qué clase de secta has salido? ¿Qué pasa que ahora enseñan eso en clase?

-No, en clase no, se llama supervivencia. Y es la escuela de la vida Regina... yo podría enseñarte un par de trucos para bloquearte el puente de mandos y que nadie te mangue el coche, pero...

-¡Nadie va a robarme el coche porque estará aparcado en una plaza vip, del parking para gente vip, del hotel de cinco estrellas! - dándose cuenta de lo repipi que sonaba con tantos vips inventados.

-Pues es que resulta que ese nadie va a dormir en tu bonito Mercedes así que...

-¡ESTA BIEN! Te dejaré dormir en el hotel... ¡solo por esta noche! ¡Que hueles que apesta!

-Bueno chica... es que algunas no tenemos pasta pa pagar el agua caliente, y no esta el tiempo como para...

-Deberías replantearte seriamente volver con tus padres, seguro que ellos si tienen agua caliente - mirandole con un poquito de repelus.

-¡NO! Deja a mis padres en paz, dios, ¡ni que te pagasen por darme esta charla pro-parental... ¿cuando vas a presentarme tú a los tuyos eh?

-¡Nunca! - diciendo una verdad como un pino por una vez, hacia muchos, muchísimos años que no sabía nada de ellos, estaban muertos, seguro, o al menos en otro mundo.

-¡Pues yo tampoco! - soltando otra verdad, antes tenía que conocerles ella, pero... pensando un momento lo estrambótico de su día.. Alguien estaba buscándola, por tanto, cabía la posibilidad de que fuesen sus padres, y por tanto Regina si les conociese, tenía gracia y todo la cosa. A todo esto Regina llevaba sin preocuparse por la tal "Emma Swan" una hora, menos mal, estaba harta de actuar como una enclencle... y no sabía de donde tirar para seguir dándole pistas falsas. Pero necesitaba recuperar su coche y cosas personales, ya sólo le quedaban 42h para encontrar a esa persona que le habían pedido. Era mucha pasta, la necesitaba.

* * *

Ya el hotel...

-¿Regina puedo usar...? - quedándose desde el lindel de la puerta perpleja. Lesbiana, se acababa de volver bollera isofacto. Acaba de darse una ducha fresquita pero de repente había empezado a sudar, las gotas que corrían por su cuerpo, apenas cubierto por una toalla blanca, abrasaban. En la habitación Regina, de espaldas, se encontraba vestida tan sólo con unas braguitas negras de encaje perfectamente ceñidas a su cuerpo. Justo en ese instante, distraída como para escuchar a Emma, a la cual tenía aborrecida de tanto oírle, delicadamente escogía entre los tres camisones que tenía perfectamente colocados encima de la cama cual iba a ponerse. Tras dos segundos que para Emma parecieron una eternidad optó por uno de color celeste de lino, que parecía suave, muy suave, y eso que se encontraba a unos dos metros y medio de distancia. Con una sola maniobra, con un arte innato, dejo deslizarse la tela por su cuerpo hasta acabar ajustado en sus perfectas curvas. Era corto, muy, muy corto y encima de tirantes... y era tan claro, que se le trasparentaban las braguitas. Emma tragó saliva, lo demasiado alto para que Regina se sorprendiese y girase al inmutarse.

-¿Has acabado? - girándose y mirando a una Emma con mas cara de boba que lo normal pegada a la puerta aun con la toalla puesta y sin secar el pelo - ¡Es para hoy hija mía! - esperando una contestación - ¿Eo? - intentando llamar su atención, y ni tanto que la llamaba. Al igual que sus braguitas negras se trasparentaban por detrás... y obviamente por delante, digamos que no era lo único que se transparentaba pues al no llevar sujetador no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y como además estaba el aire acondicionado puesto pues... el vello de los brazos no era lo único que tenía erizado Regina, sus pequeños y redondos pezones se transparentaban en todo su esplendor, y claro Emma su teoría de que a partir de ese momento era lesbiana, se deshizo, a partir de ese momento era "Regibiana" que no era igual.

-Perdona, tan sólo iba a pedirte la crema del cuerpo que vi en tu neceser, pero no importa... - hablando entrecortadamente.

-¡Cógela! Pero date prisa... que mal te ha sentado la ducha - girándose otra vez y empezando a recoger su ropa para volver a depositarla en la maleta. Su vida era eso, cada noche en un sitio diferente, siempre con la maleta lista para cargar al coche y desaparecer. Y no tenía porque ser distinto, ahora. Había sido un día agotador, sin ninguna pista de la mocosa que tenía que buscar, y sin esfuerzos para seguir maquinando. Necesitaba dormir, si es que la repelente sin nombre le dejaba.

-Regina... - pronunciándolo con un hilito de voz casi inexistente -Tengo un problema - ruborizándose demasiado al ver como Regina se daba la vuelta de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? - mirando que la muy... seguía sin vestir.

-Es que toda mi ropa está en la secadora, y falta una hora para que termine... digamos que no tengo nada que ponerme - sonando algo nerviosa.

-¡Agh! - dándose cuenta de que era lógico, y no había caído en ello. La pobre tan sólo tenía lo puesto y claro... Regina abrió su maleta recién ordenadita y perfectamente echa para revolver a ver si encontraba algo.

-Oye que con que me dejes una camisa de deporte o tal... y no se cualquier... braga - soltando una risita ahogada porque si todas las bragas de Regina eran como la que llevaba... uffff.

-¡Si hombre unas bragas! ¡Bajas a la tienda del hotel y te compras unas! - buscando algo de deporte, y dándose cuenta de que no tenía... hacía demasiado tiempo que no practicaba ningún deporte.

-Vale, vale, yo si quieres bajo, pero a lo mejor me llevan a la cárcel por escándalo público.

-¡Toma! - extendiendo uno de sus camisones de los que antes había dejado encima de la cama para elegir cual ponerse.

-¿Rojo? ¿No tienes nada menos putón? - alargando la mano para cogerle y viendo que si el de Regina no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ese menos...

-Es el más viejo y barato que tengo, tan sólo me costó 75€ en rebajas.

-¿Perdona? - pensando que 75€ era lo que valía toda su ropa junta, si llegaba.

-¡Déjalo! No entiendes de calidad... y ¡toma! - extendiéndole unas braguitas de color blanco, que parecían normales - No hace falta que me lo devuelvas. Te lo regalo, y ahora ¡vamos, que tengo sueño!

-¡Si, señor! - haciendo el gesto militar típico de levantar el brazo derecho a media asta y ponerse la mano en la frente de coña sin darse cuenta de que, del ímpetu que le había puesto, la toalla que apenas cubría su cuerpo se había soltado y por lo tanto caído al suelo. Su bromita le iba a salir cara. Regina con la cara desencajada no dejaba de mirarle de arriba abajo. Si ya pensaba que tenía algún tipo de retraso mental, ahora, había confirmado su retraso. Pero en vez de soltarle un "¡Tápate por dios!" o un ¡Que buena estás!, ¿follamos?" Sólo fue capaz de preguntarle "¿Qué cojones tienes tatuado ahí? Emma no daba crédito. Ya no solo porque, no cayó hasta minutos después en el problema en cuestión, sino que... la buena noticia, en parte, es que ¡Regina estaba mirándole las tetas!


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias por los reviews kaotikaskull, Nomit, Paola, RegiEri, venus1485, MissMariFranco, Guest (dime quien eres!), FanfiCreader Shipper ! ^^ Me alegro que aunque a todo el mundo le parezca una historia rara, este gustando jejjee es que estoy mu loca yo! xDD**

**Se que es corto, pero entended que apenas ha pasado un día..si es raro, todo pasa muy lentamente, pues el plazo que ambas tenían era 28 h osea que... jajaja :)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

-No me hagas repetirte la pregunta - acercándose aún más a Emma que era incapaz de reaccionar - Dime ¿qué significa eso? - señalando al estúpido tatuaje que Emma tenía tatuado debajo del pecho izquierdo.

-¡OYE! - Agachándose a coger la toalla avergonzada, dándose cuenta de que tenía que reaccionar - ¿Me estás mirando las tetas? ¡Eres una violadora muy perversa! - enroscándose la toalla y dirigiéndose al baño a vestirse rápidamente, seguida de Regina.

-No voy a dejarlo estar. ¿He leído lo que he leído? ¡Enséñamelo otra vez! - intentando quitarle la toalla sin éxito.

-¡SOCORRO! ¡Está mujer me quiere violar! - corriendo por el baño intentando esquivarla mientras sujetaba como podía la toalla y la ropa.

-No seas estúpida, ya me estoy quieta. Ok. Te daré un sujetador, ya que el tuyo esta mojado, y así no pensarás que te miro los pechos, y podrás enseñarme el tatuaje tranquilamente. Venga vístete y sal.

-Eh... ¡no pienso enseñarte nada! Ponte las gafas, no se que crees que has leído pero... es una mierda de tatuaje de cuando era joven, y es intimo, punto. No puedes obligarme a enseñarte... nada.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Coge tu ropa y salte de mi habitación o llamo a seguridad.

-¿PERDONA? - indignándose porque la estuviese amenazando a esas alturas de la vida con eso - No se, entiende que me de... "miedo" que una loca, secuestra niñas me mire las tetas.

-¡TE DETESTO! - saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta de un golpe. No le soportaba más a la repelente de la niñata rubia. Encima era una pesada con lo de que ella, Regina Mills, era una secuestra niñas ¡ja! Ya le gustaría... daba igual, en lo de que no podía obligarle a volver a enseñarle el tatuaje tenía razón... pero... juraría que ponía la palabra "Swan" no lo sabía seguro pues... en realidad si que había desviado su mirada hacia los perfectos y bien colocados pechos de la niñata. Había que reconocer que la mocosa estaba muy muy buena. El vello de Regina se erizó... ¿cómo podía estar pensando en eso ahora? Encima apenas tenía 18 años, la cría... ¡Por dios! Pero es que... sus dos pechos tan firmes, más ese cuerpo tan esbelto y cuidado, con esas curvas tan delicadas y... Regina estaba completamente ruborizada mirándose en el espejo roja como un tomate... ¡no había podido evitar mirarle sus partes más intimas! ¡Le había visto como dios le trajo al mundo! Bueno no... no pudo verle su trasero pero no hacía falta, se lo sabía de memoria por culpa de esos jeans tan ajustados que llevaba y...

-¡Ya estoy! - saliendo del baño con tan sólo el camisón y las braguitas que antes le había dado Regina - No me has traído el puto sujetador así que.. te esperas a que se seque el mío, no tengo ganas de cambiarme otra vez, además es super incómodo dormir con sujetador, y dicen que es malo porque... - Regina había vuelto a sus pensamientos normales... se la había quitado todo el ruborizamiento de repente ¡era odiosamente pesada! Sin hacer caso a lo que decía la rubia que no paraba de hablar, apagó la luz, se puso su antifaz de dormir y se metió en la cama pasando totalmente de ésta que seguía hablando sola - Vale... pasa de mi, si, si que más da... ¡NO VEO! tropezándose con las cosas que había por el suelo, llegando a su lado de la cama y metiéndose dentro.

-¡AUCH! - gritando Regina isofacto - ¿Qué narices...?

-¿Qué pasa señorita respingona? Tengo los pies fríos, obvio...

-¡Están helados! - apartando sus pies hacia el esquinazo de la cama para evitar que volviesen a entrar en contacto con los de la repelente rubia.

-¡Ei! Así no se me van a calentar... no seas borde - intentando llegar con sus pies a los de Regina sin éxito - Vale, tú lo has querido - levantando su pierna derecha y poniéndola enroscada al rededor del cuerpo de Regina, pegándose como una lapa.

-¡Lo que faltaba laposa! ¿TE QUITAS? - intentando apartar de encima a Emma.. sin éxito alguno, era tan insoportable... iba a ser sin duda una noche larga, muuuuuuuuuuuuy larga.

-Buenas noches Regi - acomodándose medio encima de Regina y quedándose dormida en seguida. Mientras la morena sin poder pegar ojo echaba maldiciones mentalmente contra el pulpo que tenía encima durmiendo.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

¡Uhhhhm! - estirándose a todo estirar y bostezando - ¡Buenos días Regi! ¿Has dormido bien? - dando vueltas como un rollito de un lado a otro comprobando que estaba sola en la cama - ¿Regi? - abriendo los ojos de repente, comprobando que estaba sola en la habitación, la puerta del baño estaba abierta de par en par y allí no había nadie... ¡ni nada! Emma asustada se levantó en busca de alguna señal de Regina y... en una silla encontró su ropa perfectamente doblada con un billete de 20 encima y una notita encima, en la cuál ponía:

_Dado que eres una insoportable además de perezosa, imagino que estarás leyendo esta carta a mediodía, y yo ya estaré muy lejos de aquí. He dejado pagada la habitación del hotel, y puedes ir a comer o desayunar gratis, lo que gustes. Tan solo decirte que dudo de que nos vayamos a ver, no me eres de ninguna ayuda, y es mejor así... por las dos. Espera en la puerta del hotel hasta las 18:00 o así, alguien te traerá de vuelta tu coche y tus cosas, y estaremos en paz. Un placer haber conocido a alguien tan repelente como tú, que te vaya bien..._

_Regina M._

¡Se ha largado la muy guarra! - arrugando la nota en una bolita y tirándola contra la pared - ¡Que fuerte! - analizando mentalmente cada una de las sílabas leídas... ¡Bueno, quizás sea mejor así... va a tener muy difícil encontrar a Emma Swan - riéndose por el chiste mientras se vestía, una parte de ella se apenaba, era casi imposible volver a encontrarse con Regina... pero por otra parte... era lo mejor, iba a recuperar su coche, sus cosas... y aun tenía unas 40h para cumplir su encargo, no todo estaba perdido.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias por los reviews Paola, Nomit, veraveraz, venus1485, Nadia, Fanficreader Shipper, RegiEri. **

**Perdonad el retraso, espero que os guste, no odiéis a al nueva incorporación es totalmente TEMPORAL.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Volviendo a releer la notita con cierta nostalgia, Emma esperaba sentada en las escaleras del hotel ansiosa a que apareciese una grúa con su gran amor; su escarabajo amarillo. También quería volver a poseer sus "cosas" poder cambiarse de ropa, tener un móvil en las manos, demás cosas triviales y... y saber a quien se supone que tenía que encontrar en esa horrible ciudad, para por fin tener dinero para empezar una nueva vida de verdad.

Con todos los sucesos que habían pasado, ni se había acordado de Neal, estaría preocupadísimo en esos momentos, tenía que llamarle ya. Emma miró su reloj, las 18:22 y no aparecía nadie con su preciado coche. No tenía pinta de ser una broma de mal gusto de Regina, pero... se estaban retrasando y a Emma eso le intranquilizaba, mucho.

Pasados quince minutos más, Emma ya desquiciada pensaba en como amortizar los 15 pavos que le quedaban para cenar algo y pasar la noche... y lo veía todo demasiado negro, ya se estaba levantando para buscar un puente digno donde pasar la noche cuando... Al final de la calle, Emma escuchó un característico ruido, era un motor de coche si, pero no un coche cualquiera, era, era ¡su bebe! La cara de Emma cambio radicalmente, la sonrisa le llegaba de oreja a oreja y se la saltaban las lágrimas de emoción, no podía creérselo. Aunque apenas habían pasado 30 segundos desde que apareció el coche, y se fue acercando lentamente, a Emma le pareció una eternidad, pero por fin el coche aparcó en la puerta del hotel, y tras apagar el motor y pasado unos segundos la puerta del conductor se abrió y de dentro salió una impresionante mujer morena, super alta, con un vestido rojo de infarto a juego con sus taconazos, su cazadora de cuero negro y sus mechas y labios color carmesí.

-Hola guapa, ¿responde usted al nombre de "Repelente Rubia"? - leyendo un papelito a la vez que levantaba la vista y sin dejar de mascar chicle miraba al sujeto.

-Si - bajando un par de escaleras - esa soy yo preciosa, gracias por traerme mi coche hasta la puerta - acercándose lo suficiente para extender la mano con la palma abierta esperando que en ella cayesen las llaves.

-Aja - mirándole de arriba abajo - pues, firme aquí y el coche es suyo, la otra mujer, la morenaza buenorra ha pagado la diferencia - extendiendo el recibo para que Emma firmase y entregándole sus llaves.

-Muchísimas gracias - cogiendo su llavero con forma de cisne y besándolo.

-Si que has echado de menos al coche si... Advertirte de que tiene una fuga, osea que, puede aguantarte vente kilómetros como doscientos... vas a tener que cambiar el deposito entero, y te van a cobrar una pasta, este vejestorio ya no se fabrica, pero tú sabrás.

-Tranquila, y gracias por avisarme, pero yo por mi bebe hago lo que sea - acercándose al coche y simulando un abrazo.

-Sin dudar es amor, ahora, ¿podéis tu amor y tú acercarme a algún sitio si no es mucha molestia?

-Claro pelirroja, sube - guiñándole un ojo a la chica, era simpática, y en esos momentos estaba de muy buen humor.

-Gracias rubia, puedes llamarme Ruby - subiendo en el asiento del copiloto.

-Yo soy Emma, encantada - introduciendo las llaves del coche para arrancar - ¡Oh si! Te echado mucho de menos bebe. Tendrás que guiarme, no soy de por aquí.

-Tranqui, está cerca de aquí, no te llevará mucho tiempo - quedándose el coche en silencio mientras Emma conducía - Y bien... la morenaza ¿qué era? ¿tu ex?

-¿Regina? - sorprendida ante la pregunta- ¡Que bah! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-No sé... no todos los días viene una niña pija con un fajo de billetes a recuperar un coche para que acabemos entregándoselo a una tipa como tú, se ve a leguas que sois de mundos distintos.

-SI, en eso te doy la razón, pero no, no, no es mi ex... ¡ni mi pareja!

-Mejor, no tengo ningún problema con las que están cogidas, pero si están solteras es más fácil - mirando a Emma con mirada de "guarrilla" y acercando su mano a la pierna de Emma.

-¿Qué haces? - poniéndose un poco rígida ante la situación - Creo que te estás confundiendo totalmente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Tú crees? - subiendo centímetro a centímetro la mano hasta posicionarse en su entrepierna - Oh vamos, acabas de recuperar tú coche, ¿no quieres que le estrenemos?

-¡Pues no! - cogiendo la mano a Ruby y quitándosela de encima.

-¡Qué estrecha tronca! - cruzándose de brazos.

-Eh no se que coño te has pensado pero vamos, es que a mi no me va el pescado.

-Ya claro, eso dicen todas... seguro que si yo fuese tu amiga la morena te la follabas aquí mismo - sin obtener respuesta de Emma que prefería ignorar a la pelirroja. Pero en eso tenía razón, si en vez de ella fuese Regina quien hubiese puesto su manos en su entrepierna... hubiese sido muy distinto. En el fondo, no sabía porque, le echaba de menos mucho, poder minar la moral a alguien...

* * *

- Hola, mi nombre es Regina y estoy buscando a una chica de unos 18 años llamada Emma Swan, se que estuvo en este orfanato.

-Si, si Emma pasó aquí su infancia, pero me temo ya no reside aquí y no podemos proporcionarle información sobre su paradero.

-¿Eso cree señorita? - mirando de arriba a abajo a la secretaria - Se lo volveré a preguntar, y por su bien, dígame todo lo que sepa de esa cría.

-Yo también se lo vuelvo a repetir, no podemos darle información, ahora si, larguese antes de que llame a seguridad.

-Usted lo ha querido - Regina alargó su brazo derecho en dirección al pecho de la mujer y le sustrajo de un tirón su corazón, éste aún latiendo en su puño ante los atónicos ojos de su sueña no dejaba de brillar, Regina aun no había cesado toda vida que quedaba en él - Dígame donde está Emma Swan - mirando con odio a la secretaria.

-¡NO LO SÉ! LO SIENTO, NO SE DONDE ESTÁ, NO TENGO ESA INFORMACIÓN, TAN SÓLO SE QUE AYER POR LA MAÑANA VINO A RECOGER SU PARTIDA DE NACIMIENTO Y SE FUE DESPUÉS.

-¿Cómo puedo reconocerla?

-ES RUBIA, NI MUY ALTA NI MUY BAJA, OJOS CLAROS... NO SE QUE DECIRLE... SI NO ME CREE ¡MIRE LAS CÁMARAS DE SEGURIDAD PERO POR FAVOR DÉJEME VIVIR! - entre lágrimas y muy asustada.

-¡Claro! Las cintas de seguridad... ¡eso es! Me ha sido de gran ayuda señorita, pero, no puedo dejar que siga viva tras lo que sabe, lo siento - estrujando su corazón hasta evaporarse y solo quedar cenizas en su mano, mientras la mujer se estremecía y exhalaba su último aliento.

Rápidamente Regina abrió el cajón de las cintas de seguridad y cogió todas las de él día anterior, y las depositó rápidamente en su bolso. Fuese quien fuese Emma Swan ahora le pertenecía.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias por los reviews Kafg, RegiEri y Nadia! La verdad que me sorprende que sólo me hayáis leído tres personas.. o al menos comentado, me falta gente eh? pero bueno. A los que seguís ahí, espero que os guste... en este capítulo se revela toda verdad, que obvio ya sabíamos/sospechábamos jeje :P**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

-Cariño ¿estás bien? Estaba muy preocupado, hace casi dos día que no se de ti y la última vez que hablamos fue muy raro, pensé que te habían secuestrado de verdad y...

-¡Neal, cálmate ya! - gritando a su teléfono móvil, consiguiendo el efecto deseado.

-Perdona cariño, te echado tanto de menos... ¿estás bien entonces?

-Todo genial, recuperé mi coche y mis cosas así que... no me puedo quejar - acomodándose en el asiento del coche mientras daba un sorbo de su refresco y mordía su hamburguesa mientras sostenía el móvil con el hombro.

-¿Y qué tal el trabajo? ¿Está encauzado la búsqueda o tal? No quiero meterme Em, pero nena, necesitamos esa pasta... y lo sabes.

-Lo sé. Pero no, aun no se ni a quién tengo que buscar.

-¿CÓMO? - sonando entre asustado y asombrado por la noticia.

-¿Qué quieres eh? Perdí el coche tras un leve accidente, con todas mis cosas dentro, tuve que ayudar a la persona que di por detrás para que no me denunciase y ayudase a recuperar el coche... y de paso fui al orfanato a por la partida de nacimiento, no he podido meterme de lleno en la investigación. Aun hay tiempo ¿vale?

-No, ¡no lo hay Emma! Te queda un día y poco... ¿cómo coño vas a encontrar así a alguien del que no sabes absolutamente una mierda? Nena si no consigues la pasta... ¡estamos muertos!

-¡No me metas más presión Neal! Se perfectamente lo que pasará si no consigo este dinero...

-Em yo confío en ti, eres la mejor encontrando a gente que no quiere ser encontrada, tienes un don, pero... 72 horas es poco, pero 24... yo que se, ¿30? Es casi imposible...

-Bueno se algo de fijo, ¡sea quien sea vive y está en Boston! Tranquilicémonos.

-No, nena, estaba en Boston hace dos días, ahora, no lo sabes.

-Mira Neal estresándonos no vamos a conseguir nada. Se lo que me hago, déjame trabajar - colgando a su novio y tirando el móvil al asiento de atrás. Neal tenía razón, era muy, muy poco tiempo para encontrar a alguien... era misión imposible, y si no conseguía el dinero... bueno, si no lo conseguía ambos estaban muertos.

* * *

Instalada en una suite de un hotel en el otro extremo de la ciudad, Regina esperaba impaciente a que llamasen a su puerta. Pues llevaba un rato esperando a que la recepción del hotel le subiese un video portátil, ya que las habitaciones sólo contaban con DVD. Mientras se ponía cómoda y se tranquilizaba tomándose una copa de champán francés, de repente llamaron a la puerta.

-Servicio de habitaciones.

-¡Entre! - dejando la copa en la mesilla e incorporándose - ¿Tienen lo que pedí?

-Si señora, aquí está, ahora mismo le conecto los cables y... ¡listo para funcionar!

-Pues que sea rapidito - con tono de poca paciencia.

-¡Ya está señora! Este es el mando - entregándoselo a Regina y quedándosele mirando.

-Puede retirarse chico...

-Ya señora... - quedándose ahí parado como un pasmarote.

-¿Quiere largarse de una vez? - crispándosele los nervios, no podía esperar un segundo más para ver la cinta de video.

-Ejem - extendiendo la mano derecha.

-¡Agh! Como me recuerdas a una repelente que sólo sabía pedir - rebuscando en su bolso - ¡TOME Y LÁRGUESE! - dándole un billete de 5 euros.

-Será tacaña... - murmurando mientras se aproximaba a la puerta en empleado del hotel.

-¿Cómo ha dicho? - girándose al escucharle y mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Que muchísimas gracias señora! Pase una buena noche - cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Ah... pensaba, ¡idiota! - volviendo su atención al video - Veamos... - introduciendo la cinta que había robado en el reproductor y dando al play - Agh... ahora tengo que pasar toda la mañana... hasta encontrarlo.

Tras media hora rebobinando...

No puede ser que haya matado a la imbécil de la recepcionista para nada... No ha entrado ni dios en ese cuchitril de orfanato, tan sólo la imbécil de la repelente... ¡Un momento! No, no puede ser... - rebobinando para atrás y viendo como efectivamente, la "repelente rubia" sin nombre era la única que entraba y salía... y según la recepcionista, había dejado claro que...

_"Es rubia, ni muy alta ni muy baja, ojos claros..."_

¡No! No podía ser cierto... ¿todo ese tiempo había tenido delante a la tal Emma Swan? ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¡Le vio el tatuaje debajo de pecho, ponía exactamente "Swan", era obvio, así era como se apellidaba a la chica que había estado manteniendo durante un día, a la cuál había pagado la reparación y recuperación de su vejestorio de coche... Todo ese tiempo...¡se había estado riendo de ella, en su cara! Regina no daba crédito, daba al "play" una y otra vez para ver a Emma Swan entrar y salir, repetidamente, al orfanato... En esos momentos Regina sólo sentía una cosa ¡ira! No le importaba que el encargo fuese dejarle con vida... la quería muerta, y ella era quien pensaba arrancarle su asqueroso y repelente corazón y estrujársele en sus narices.

* * *

Buscando como podía entre las mil cosas que tenía en la parte de atrás del coche, Emma cogió su bolso y lo trajo para sí. Días atrás había puesto el sobre con la información confidencial. Con nervios lo cogió y se decidió a abrirlo. Fuese quien fuese tenía que encontrarle, por su propio bien. Sin dar más vuelta, abrió el sobre y sacó el contenido. Tan sólo había una fotografía. A simple vista, con una sola mirada supo de quien se trataba. Una mujer, joven, sensual y muy arreglada, de perfil, con gafas de sol, y morena, subía las escaleras de lo que parecía ser un hotel y detrás un botones llevaba su peculiar maleta... si, sin dudas era ella, ¡Regina Mills! Quizás no le resultaba tan difícil encontrar a su presa, no tenía que buscar, ella vendría hacía ella. Ambas se buscaban mutuamente, esto era la guerra.


End file.
